XMAN! Fruits Basket style
by CallxMexSenseixSenpaixSama
Summary: WARNING: I recommend this to Koreans since its based on a korean gameshow. But it's hilarious and I want EVERYONE TO READ IT! BWAHAHAHA the entire cast will get a chance on it


**XMAN Fruits Basket style  
EPISODE 1!**

**by Neji is SO mine**

**I dont own fruits basket**

**or xman **

**just thought it would be funny to see what its like to play xman with them

* * *

**

_Mission Impossible Theme is playing_

X MAN... The appointed one's purpose is to secretly fail his team and conquer them. Is this even possible? He is depending on THE XMAN! ONLY XMAN CAN DO THIS! YES YES! ONLY HIM! WOOT YES! YEAH BABY YEAH! _record scratches_

_ShowMusic is playing_

MC: HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS THE PREMIERE OF XMAN! Fruits Basket style AND I AM MC! YES! WOOT

_Hattori bonks me on the head_

MC: Ah, yes yes. The two co-hosts ARE Hattori! (applauds) and SHIGURE! (crowd goes wild)

Shigure: Ohayo! Ohayo! Arigato gozaimas! I feel so loved! YES!

Hattori: What the hell? I THOUGHT I WAS THE BETTER LOVED ONE! _looks down sadly_

MC: Anyways! Hattori and Shigure are also the two team captains. HATTORI: Bach team captain! SHIGURE: Gaang team captain! So, to let everyone know. The whole point of this game was described earlier where the narrator went whack and we had to cut him off. I hope everyone was there to see that. _snickers _

Shigure: Hahaha. Yes that was hilarious. Anyway, I made this special thing to represent my team! _takes out a dress_ SEE! See how its red and has all the team cast on here? see see?

Hattori: He got that from Ayame's store, didn't he...

_Me and Shigure sneak off and whisper to each other_ : Heh heh heh only he would know!

Hattori: YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT ME ARENT YOU? WHY? WHY OH WHY?

MC: Ahem SO Their teams have been waiting for a while now, out in the cold. Poor things. Now we will introduce them! _Savin Me plays _HATTORI'S TEAM: AKITO KURENO RIN HIRO KISA RITSU!_They come in single file in order __My Girl plays _SHIGURE'S TEAM: KYOU TOHRU YUKI KAGURA AYAME ARISA _camera views all of them_

Kyou: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAD TO PUT UP WITH THAT WHOLE TIME? SNOW AND THAT STUPID RAT'S BROTHER! _Video plays_

_

* * *

_

_Ayame: OH DEAR BROTHER! I MISSED YOU! DO YOU LIKE ME NOW? WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!_

_Yuki: Shut up. Get out. You know what? I'm quitting._

_Tohru: No! This is going to be fun! Yuki-kun please?_

_Kyou: Damn rat, listen to Tohru._

_Ayame: LALALALALALA OOH IS THIS A CAMERA? _

_screams and running and yelling_

_screen goes blank_

_

* * *

_

Arisa: ARISA? Why that name? I hate that name. I prefer Uo-chan

Akito: HOW COME I'M NOT TEAM CAPTAIN HUH? THIS SUCKS! _storms out_

Yuki: Baka NEKO SHUT UP

Shigure: AYAME MY DEAR LOVE

Ayame: SHIGURE MY ONE AND ONLY! _they run to each other and hug_

_MC stares at them weird_

MC: We'll have to wait for Akito to calm down and come back

_everyone starts getting into fights and tohru is just standing there like a dummy with arisa guarding her

* * *

_

_everyones bruised up and bloody nosed_

MC: _weakly_ Well. That was one hell of a fight. Akito is back and we are ready to roll.

**INTRODUCTION DANCE TIME**

_My Humps is playing. Everybody's clapping their hands._

MC: YEAH! Whoo!

_Shigure goes first._

_He's shaking his booty then does the disco._

_Everyone's laughing like crazy. He gets off._

_He pushes Kyou up._

Kyou: What the hell man?

Everyone: WHOOOOO GO KYOU!

Kyou: What? Nuh uh! _he starts dancing_

_He does it techno then breakdancing. Everyone's staring in awe._

_Akito pushes her way up_

_She does the power dance. She starts doing the wave dance when her back cracks and she runs down._

_Everyone's laughing._

_Akito drags Kureno on._

_He smiles shyly then just waves at everyone, while turning in circles._

Arisa: KAWAIII!

_Arisa comes on and does the sexy dance. _

_All the guys start dancing too, while moving forward. _

_She laughs and drags Tohru onstage._

_Tohru smiles and does the cute dance. When she's done Yuki boldly comes on._

_He gestures at the DJ for different music. _

_A remix that I do not know of starts playing. Yuki looks down, standing still. _

IT IS TIME... FOR MASS DESTRUCTION! _missile flying through air noise_ BOOM! _Yuki goes crazy, breakdancing_.

Everyone: WHOOOOOOOO YUKI! GO YUKI GO YUKI GO YUKI GO YUKI GO YUKI

_Rin pushes him off and starts breakdancing too. Everyone's hypnotized. Kagura joins her._

MC: OH MAH GAWD. IT'S DA BREAKDANCING DUO!

Tohru: YAY! GO KAGURA! GO RIN!

_When they're done Hiro comes on withKisa in hand. They start doing the wave dance with each other_

Everyone: AWWW Kiddy Love!

_Ritsu comes on. He starts doing the cutey dance with bells._

_MC: There's two people that didn't go on yet! WHUP! UH-OH! IT'S THE TRIPLE TWINKY TRIO!_

_Record scratches. Then it starts playing Happiness (Loveable) by Kim Jong Gook._

_Hat-Shi-Aya come on and sings it while doing the cute dance_

* * *

_Theme song plays_

_everyone looks clean now_

MC: So! This is the part where we decide who the XMAN is. Everyone get in a line and see that big cell phone? You just go up there and put on the headset.

_Hattori goes first_

"You are ---"

_he looks shocked_

_Akito walks up_

"You are---"

_she's furious_

_Kureno goes up there_

"You are---"

"Ah. Hai hai. Ok."

_Rin takes the headset_

"You are---"

"What the hell?"

_Hiro grabs it from her_

"You are---"

_He looks disturbed_

_Hiro gives it to Kisa_

"You are---"

_She gasps_

_Ritsu gets it_

"Ohayo! Oh? Oh... I'M SO SORRY I AM SO SORRY"

"What in the world? Anyways, you are---"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

_He runs away._

_Shigure goes_

"You are---"

"Arigato, arigato."

_Kyou snatches it away_

"You are---"

"DAMN IT ALL!"

_He kindly gives it to Tohru_

"Hello? Hello? Ah, ohayo! Yes, yes. Uh-huh. Ummm. Ok."

"I wasn't talking... You are ---"

_She looks excited._

_She gives it to Yuki._

"You are---"

_His face turns white_

"Arigato"

_Kagura gets it_

"You are---"

_She nods and hands it to Ayame_

"Ohayo! Your voice reminds me of my teacher back in my high school days..."

_30 minutes later_

"... You are---"

_He looks so excited._

_Arisa takes it from him_

"You are---"

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE! WAIT! WAIT! _click_"

MC: IT HAS BEEN CHOSEN! Now in the following games, XMAN's mission is to try and secretly make his team lose! OK?

_everyone nods with an occasional yes said

* * *

_

MC: Who is

Shigure: DA XMAN? _does X sign_

Tohru: Who can he be?

Hiro: Hmph. I don't know. Hmph

Ayame: WHERE ARE YOOUUU?

* * *

**this is my first time trying to do a real gameshow from tv so its gonna get better**

**but this is gonna be hilarious and DA bomb**


End file.
